


Starset

by Spliced_Up_Angel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spliced_Up_Angel/pseuds/Spliced_Up_Angel
Summary: It's hard to find purpose and meaning to your life in the Mojave Wastes- especially if you're a 199-year-old ghoul. Bennett has struck hard on his luck, yearning to find a reason to live beyond the mercenary work meant to put caps on the table. Who knew it took a naive girl from a rundown, sheltered settlement and a keen interest in red star bottle caps to change his life.Pre-Fallout: New Vegas; slight AU.Inspired by The Legend of the Star quest.





	Starset

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favourite side quests of New Vegas, The Legend of the Star. 
> 
> This is merely a prologue. I plan to continue this very soon, this is just my attempt at introducing Bennett.

“What’ll it be, pal?” the merchant crouched over the counter of the saloon. _Sunset Sarsaparilla_ signs covered the bloody place. Bennett was getting sick of seeing that fucking cowboy. His dumb grin’s been sipping on that swill since he traveled to the Mojave. Stupid. Disgusting. Sugar-filled trash. He’d rather a fine _Nuka Cola_ , as ironic as that was. Didn’t cause trouble with star-marked caps. 

“Eh, give me a beer and a pack of cigs,” the ghoul grumbled, tipping his hat towards the merchant. It was Bennett’s own fault for being stuck in this frigging desert for all these years. Not exactly how he imagined he’d be spending his 199th birthday. If ghouls could sweat, he would be a puddle by now. 

“For you, my friend, that is fifty caps.”

He scoffed. “Fifty caps, my ass. C’mon, Carl you know me!”

“Hey, I can’t be seen giving discounts to your kind,” Carl raised his hands in defense. 

“To _ghouls_? That what you’re sayin’?” Bennett growled.

“No, to mercs. I’m a ghoul, too, you dolt!” To be fair, if the skin off Carl’s face wasn’t rotted half-way, he’d pass as a smoothie.

“So you can’t spare the old soul a few?”

“Take it or leave it, you’re scaring away my customers.”

Bennett sighed and threw the caps on the counter. Was worth a try. He tipped his hat at the other ghoul as he left the building, ready to dread the hot sun. He tried sticking to the shade, cracking open his cold drink and taking a swing. He cursed to himself for thinking Goodsprings would be a decent place to find work. He figured it was far enough from the Strip that he wouldn’t have to deal with the NCR, but close enough that he’d find some wealthy travelers ready to spend their winnings on decent protection to or from New Vegas. Looked like he had to keep going north, maybe closer to Boulder City. Bennett tipped the empty bottle over with a sigh. _Happy birthday to me._ Maybe he would get lucky and find a caravan that needed an extra hand. Bennett lit a cigarette and began on his journey.


End file.
